


unblinking eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fear, M/M, Nightmare, Rejection, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave always had nightmares, about crows and death.This time his nightmare takes on a new form...his best friend judging him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	unblinking eyes

John's eyes are fixed on Dave. Dave knows he's dreaming but he can't shake the feeling that John knows his secret. Dave faces John head on, in shame he blurts out what he always wanted to say but the words don't take form. Without even a flicker of hope, Dave lets himself wait for rejection.


End file.
